Wilhelm I's statement on ideological tensions of 2010
Members of the micronational community, once again we are plagued by bitter differences that many seem to refuse to accept and progress forward on. I am of coarse referring to the growing tensions between conservative and communist states in our great community. Not all parties on either side are guilty of causing the problem but some are continuing to make matters worse knowing full well the consequences of their actions. And this is nothing new to the community it is an example of how history repeats itself. My grandmother once told me that no matter how hard you try history will always repeat itself. It's your actions the determine if it ends the same way. New Europe is ideologically a conservative thinking micronation and proudly so. But this does not mean we desire the destruction of non-conservative states either macro or micronational simply because they believe differently than us. If we did that would make New Europe no better than those who rejected us for the very same reason. Time has proven that New Europe is not perfect by any means but it is not evil or racist as we have been commonly called. And why, because we did not attack our aggressors, we tried to work with them and at one point they attacked us. We have proven that we can stand on our own and forge a powerful voice of reason and unbias judgment. However we too once fell victom to bias opinions and irrational policies that we knew would send us to war with those who we called our enemies. Those of you who were present in the G.U.M. meeting that day remember well the result of King Matthias' bold comparison of communism and imperialism and its results. New Europe and Erusia from that day on were bitter rivals trying to win an ideological struggle over the community. Erusia used its political allies and supporters to rally up and eventually firmly implanted themselves into the community. New Europe established created the Triune Alliance to unite entire micronations and their armies against Erusia and its allies. And one day I got my wish, war with Erusia did indeed come and ended officially in a draw. Some say New Europe won, others say Erusia won but there is one irrefutable truth that came out of it. That conflict and stubbornness over ones ignorance and fear towards an ideology is a time consuming thing that could better used elsewhere. It is possible for two opposing sides to come together in peace and better the community as a whole. Erusia and New Europe have been key players in the community for some time, even if one seems inactive in the day-to-day activities they are always watching and aware and more than ready to act on demand. After the war Erusia and New Europe reconciled their differences and began the partnership that brought the community stability and peace. Even those who disagree about New Europe's place in the community today admit that things certainly went more harmoniously without the constant fear of a war of ideologies. I have been personally raised to hate communism in everyway because of what my family suffered under the Soviet occupation of Germany in 1945. Even so I do not let this personal feeling affect my opinion of people who follow it or their actions in defending. This has never been an object in our foreign policy and it never will. New Europe will never join any ideological bloc against anyone for any reason. If there is one thing to take from my words then let it be this. Even if you don't like their beliefs it is best and most benificial to all if you simply embrase their help when needed. And to remember that we all share this community and it is our duty to ensure its continuity when those of us here now will be gone. Thank you for taking the time to read this, regardless of your beliefs.Central Victory Creator 02:41, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Category:New Europe Category:Speeches